legend_of_ezonafandomcom-20200214-history
Itami
Itami comes from a wealthy Fire Nation family. His family was mostly killed however, so he lives by himself now. He is 14 years old. Itami is the main RP character of Freezing-Soul. Appearance Itami is average height, and is fairly muscular. He has fair skin, messy grey hair, and onxy black eyes. He has a scar running down his left eye, from when Fire Nation soldiers attacked him and his family. He wears a short sleeved grey and black shirt, with brown straps. He wears armored arm warmers on his hands, which conceal his grappling hook. He also wears a black mask over half of his face. Itami wears an electric glove on his left hand. He has his tanto strapped to his back most of the time as well. Personality Itami is a fairly cold person, and rarely even talks. He wasn't always like that, but watching your entire family being murdered in front of you kinda changes a guy. Itami is very blunt, and when he does speak he doesn't hold anything back. Despite being a fairly harsh person, he does care about people he is close to, and doesn't want to lose anyone else. Background Itami is from a very wealthy fire nation family. His father however, opposed how the Fire Nation was run, and how tyrannical they are. He secretly organized a group to try and overthrow them, but was found out. His father was also one of the few remaining members of The Order of the White Lotus. This caused Itami's family to be attacked. His father was a powerful fire bender, but was eventually defeated. Itami was able to barely escape. From then on, Itami started searching for and finding weapons that would help protect himself. He also learned how to Chi Block. He is now searching for others who would like to overthrow the Fire Nation, and is also trying to find the Avatar, hoping he could help him. Abilities Itami isn't a bender, but he has enough skills and weapons to combat them fairly easily. Martial Arts - Itami has been training in various forms of martial arts his entire life, and is very skilled in them. Agility/Speed/Strength - Itami has above average agility, speed and strength, and can do things most people cannot. Chi Blocking - After his father was killed, he set out to learn Chi Blocking so that he could effectively combat benders. He was a natural at it, and picked it up very quickly. Weapons *Tanto - Itami's most often used weapon is a tanto that belonged to his father. It is able to produce and electric shock as well. *Electric Gloves - Similar to what the Equalists used. *Shuriken - Itami carries around a lot of shuriken with him, and is very skilled in using them, much like Mai. *Grappling Hook - This is connected to something Itami wears under his sleeve, and can be fired with ease. It isn't really a hook, and instead stabs into the thing it connects to, instead of hooking onto it. It can also be charged with electricity if need be. *Knives - Itami carries several knives with him at all times. *Smoke Bombs - Itami usually carries several smoke bombs with him. Category:Non-Benders Category:Characters Category:Pages created by Freezing-Soul Category:Male